Morning Pains
by darkangel47
Summary: This is my first Hetalia story, so don't judge me. There will probably be lemon in later chapters, so be prepared. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Intro

Morning Pains

By: darkangel47

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. If I did, there would be more than a few lemons…

Chapter 1: Intro.

Germany lay on his boyfriend's bed, stroking his hair lightly. Italy lay with his head on Germany's chest, making little mewls every time Germany accidentally touched his curl. Germany actually felt comfortable here with Italy, and soon he was asleep with Italy's head on his chest.

Spain lay on his bed, waiting for the sound of little footsteps to let him know that Romano was awake. Then Spain got up and walked out of his room, heading downstairs to get his clothes ready for the world meeting that was to happen to at 10:00.

France wakes with a start. He rolls over and checks his alarm clock to see what time it is and-"Holy crap, I'm gonna be late!" France screams, putting on his uniform as he rushes out the door to the world meeting.

Japan wakes up and nudges Greece to wake him. "Huh?" Greece says groggily. "Wake up sleepy. We have to go to the world meeting today." Japan says. "Not before this." Greece says, and he presses their lips together.

England rolls off his wet bed after having yet another wet dream about his crush, France. "Today I will tell him…" He says, leaving the house with a nervousness in his step.

Prussia rolls over onto two more pillows that Hungary has placed there for his back. He moans in pain, and Hungary appears in his doorway. "Oh, sweetie." She says sympathetically. She walks in and flips Prussia over so she can rub some of his tense muscles. When she gets to the place between his shoulder blades, he cries out in pain. "I don't think you should go to the world meeting today, baby. You're in too much pain." Prussia shakes his head. "No. The awesome Prussia" "-Needs rest." Hungary interrupts. "You're not going today Prussia." She says with a tone of finality in her voice. Prussia nods, unable to speak.


	2. World Meeting

Morning Pains

By: darkangel47

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. If I did…..well…

Chapter 2: World Meeting

When the world meeting began, Germany was the first to speak. "Prussia will not be with us today, Hungary has told me that he is practically immobile. Please, let us keep him in mind as we continue on with our meeting today. As usual, we will have our war reports, food status, and then we will have an opportunity to converse among ourselves. Let us begin." Italy was the first to speak. ~ve~ Everything is okay in my country, nothing new with wars and such. We also have plenty of pasta, so we have plenty of food." Next, Japan speaks. "Everything in my country is okay. No new war threats, yet. We are running a bit low on food, though." Greece eyes Japan sympathetically, and then speaks next. "Everything in my country is fine. We have everything we need." Everyone then turns there attention to France, who appears to have some kind of problem. His face is red, and he is moving in his chair ever-so-slightly. "Is everything okay, France?" Germany asks. France nods vigorously, and then clenches his teeth. Everyone is soon conversing, but then Poland yells, "Hey, like, where's England?" "I don't know, good question." Spain says. France yells, "Uh, he….went to the bathroom!" China looks at him quizzically, "Um…Okay…." Then Germany dismisses the meeting, and everyone leaves, except for France. England works his magic on one end, leaving France to wallow in his own kind of pleasure.


	3. Prussia's Pains

Morning Pains

By: darkangel47

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in it.

Rachel: Hey, you should NOT read this!

Me: Hey!

Rachel: We-

Me: Okaaaaaaaay, on with the story!

Rachel: Bu-

Chapter 3: Prussia's Pains

Prussia cries out in pain. "This one just does not want to unroll!" Hungary says, frustrated. Prussia cries out in agony as the next muscle balls up again. "You might need to roll over so I can reach your back better." Hungary says. Prussia shakes his head. "It's already too painful to move, Elizibetha. I don't think I can manage that." Hungary shifts her position so she can reach the next muscle. Prussia grips the headboard of his bed and screams so loud that it makes the windows rattle. Hungary manages to get the next muscle rolled out before a knock comes at their door. Hungary goes to answer it, and is surprised to find Germany standing there. "Hello, Elizibetha. May I come in?" "Um, I guess so. Come in." Hungary says. Germany makes his way into his brother's house. He walks upstairs to Prussia's room, and finds his brother stretched out on his bed, lying face down in the pillows. He walks over to him and puts his hand on Prussia's shoulder. Prussia moves his head ever-so-slightly, and sees that his brother is there. He tries to get up, and the pain in his back makes him fall back into the pillows. Germany lifts his shirt, and sees the problem. "God, brother. Vhat have you gotten yourself into this time?" Germany asks. "Well….."

(flashback)

Belarus and Russia stand 10 feet apart on the battle field. "If you do not agree to marry me within the next ten seconds, I. will. Kill. YOU!" Belarus screams. 'Uh oh.' Prussia thinks. He quickly runs over and jumps between them. "Oh, come on Gilbert. We all know you wouldn't _dare_ hit a _girl_, now would you? Good boy. Now, back up, so I can attack my brother." Belarus says mischievously. "Over my cold, dead body." Prussia says. Belarus shrugs, and then pounces. Prussia screams and tries to run, but his awesomeness was not enough to get him away from Belarus, for her intimidation and creepy love for her brother could outdo even _his_ amazingness. While he is getting pummeled to death, Prussia thinks back to what Hungary had told him about girls just the day before. "Gil, you might as well give up on your end of the argument, because in the end the girl will dominate you." Boy, was this true now. When Belarus finally gives up, she leads Russia away, whimpering.


End file.
